All the Reasons
by mandybljd
Summary: He’s all the reasons why girls like me shouldn’t fall in love with rock stars.
1. Chapter 1

_**All the Reasons**_

_He's all the reasons why girls like me shouldn't fall in love with rock stars. _

**Chapter 1: **

_I remember waiting. How long? The seconds, the minutes, the hours, the days, the months, the years, although it was 2. Does it matter? Not really. I just remember sitting there, waiting. It was my chance, my one and only. Would you hear me out? For once, I remember praying, praying for a miracle._

"Nobu, what the hell? I thought you put experience needed on the audition flyer?" Nana growled. Lighting up a smoke, she felt she needed at the moment.

"I did. Don't blame me, if they freak and mess up. It's Ren's fault." Nobu just shook his head.

"Really? How?" Ren laughed, throwing his head back. "Well, they see you, and then freak out. That's how."

"Whatever, this is the last one." Nana huffed. "But, there are still a lot of people out there." Nobu reasoned.

"I don't care if there's a million. I want to find a new guitarist now." She glared at Yasu, who merely put his hand up in defense. "If not, another time." Nodding to Nobu.

"Next!" Shin yelled, enthusiastically. _I sat there, looking around. Sighing, I lit a badly needed smoke to calm my nerves, and stood up. It was now or never, my only chance. I walked up to the open door. It wasn't just an open door; it was the open door to happiness, life, and possibly, my future._

Peeking my head in, I took a look at the people who were about to judge me. Taking a deep breath, I walked in, as confident as I could, a glare on my face.

Nana, the lead singer, looked at me thoroughly as well as another girl beside her. The girl looked so happy. They both had my taste in style, blended together in a sweet mix.

Yasu, the drummer, raised a brow but said nothing. Ren, lead guitarist of Trapnest, merely stared. But it wasn't any of them that made me nervous, but at the sight of Him, I almost fainted. _Nobu…_

He stared, almost in disbelief, but kept quiet. Taking the initiative, I plugged my guitar into a nearby amplifier, and stroked a cord. Looking up, I played, closing my eyes, feeling the music.

After stringing the last verse, I opened my eyes, looking around. Nana, got up and held out her hand, smiling. "You're in."

I smiled back, taking her hand. "Where'd you learn how to strike a cord like that?"

"I played a lot in my junior high days." I answered shortly, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Well, it was rather impressive." Yasu noted, his eyes serving her from behind his well shaded sun glasses. 'She seems rather young.' He thought, giving her a short nod.

"I'm Hachi, Nana's friend." The girl beside her smiled, holding her hand up to wave. "I'm pretty sure you recognize Takumi and Ren, from Trapnest." I merely nodded to them.

"Shin. At your service." The guy who had been shouting names introduced, holding out his card.

"And this is-" I held up my hand, as I lit another smoke. "I know very well who he is. Right, Nobu?" I smirked, looking at his rather flabbergasted face. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten me already?" Tutting, I pulled up my tank to reveal my right hip bone, imprinted the word 'Unmei'(Destiny)._ I think it was that moment that had me waiting the longest. I wondered if he ever thought about me after that day, or if he had just forgotten it all completely. I still don't know which one I would have wanted._

"Lucia?" He whispered, his eyes filled with hope. I merely nodded, inhaling the sweet nicotine. He pulled me into a tight embrace, nearly knocking me over.

_Nothing had prepared me for this. Countless times, I told my self it nothing wouldn't be the same, everything had changed. Once I got to Tokyo, I would be on my own, doing what I wanted when I wanted, with whomever I wanted. It was at this moment I realized, I had been lying to my self the whole time. I was just kidding myself. I knew that in reality I had come to Tokyo for just one reason. Reason being, him._

"Lucia." He whispered, burying his face into the side of my neck. _It sounded more like a plea than anything else, but for what, I found out later. _His arms wrapped around, pulling painstakingly hard._ Old habit I guessed._ After a awhile, he let go, a smile on his boyish face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**All the Reasons**_

_Just a little closer._

**Chapter 2**

_Shin had left early that morning. We all nearly cried as we waved him off, laughing at the same time to make the mood a little lighter. He would only be gone for a month so there really wasn't anything to cry about. _

_We were alone that night, remember, on the balcony? The only thing separating us was the awkward silence. I remember lighting a smoke, as I stared into the vast colors of the city buildings blended in with the cars and street lamps. I didn't even notice that you were watching me the whole time._

As I brought the sweet ash to my lips, I let out a sigh. '_What the hell was I thinking? Coming to Tokyo, really, what am I trying to prove?' _ Hearing a familiar chuckle, I straighten up against the railing. Turning slightly, facing Nobu as he came to my side.

"What'cha doing up here alone? The party's downstairs." He smiled, his eyes closing. "Not really in the mood to party." I shrugged.

He sighed, leaning his arms onto the rusty railing, running a hand through his hair. Without warning, he started to laugh. '_What the hell?'_ I stared at him, curiously.

"Sorry," He smiled, holding a hand to his chest. "It's just, man Lucia, you sure haven't changed."

"Look who's talking!" I argued, pointing a finger at him. We lapsed into a silence, not the kind where you find you have nothing to say, but the kind where there is much to say, except the words just run through your head instead.

"It's been a while." He said finally, looking into the city, not really paying attention to what his was looking at. "How've you been?"

_The words pulled at my heart. I wanted to tell him. Tell him everything. But the words couldn't come out. Not yet, anyway._

"I've been better." My eyes lowered, staring once again at the vast lighted city. "And the biz?"

"Oh, it's been great. You know how it was, still running." He threw his head back in a laugh and shook his head. He turned to look at me again, this time it was a look I knew all too well. The one I thought I'd never have to see again.

"I..missed you." He whispered, his voice so light I barely heard it. With it was a tone of sadness and regret, the 2 things I've long since forgotten about.

_Was it then? Should I have told you? No, I wasn't ready. WE weren't ready. Though that day came soon enough. Looking back at that time, I laugh, wondering how we ever got through it all._

"Yeah, well….that's all in the past now, isn't it?" Nobu's good nature returned, and I glanced at him, putting out my ash.

"Come on," I jerked my head in the direction of the stairs and Nobu pushed off the railings and placed his arm around my shoulders, just like he used to back home, just like before.

_We never did return to that party. I heard it was awesome! I remember roaming the streets with you that night. We talked and laughed, about what I can't remember. But it was although none of it had happened; it was like how it was before the accident._

_We got such a telling off from Nana about getting back so late. I never laughed so hard! It was nice._

I lit another ash, as I rolled onto my side. It was nearly burnt out anyway. Glancing at the clock, I groaned remembering that practice was in 4 hours! Putting out the sweet nicotine, I sighed and closed my eyes, the feeling that today would bring something interesting, a bit overwhelming.

**a/n: sorry if it's short…I'm on a tight schedule!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**All the Reasons**_

_Don't Let Go_

**Chapter 3**

Walking in, my head throbbed in pain from the long night before, the memories flashing through my head like a slide show. Nobu and the others looked up, and Nana raised a brow as I said nothing and plugged the guitar in.

I closed my eyes and sighed, before nodding and stringing a cord. I flashed a look in their direction, and Nana just smiled before taking the hint.

_Listening to the band play was one thing, but to play OUR song? It warmed my heart. It had been so long since you had last played it for me. How long did it take you to make it again? Oh yeah. 2 days, right? I had even forgotten why….or that's what I had told you that day anyway. Did you believe me?_

Practice went over 5 hours, and was totally intense. Nana had us run through the entire show over and over again, barking orders and having a blast. By the time we had finished, we were all covered in sweat.

As I walked out, Nobu called after me. "Hey, Lucia! Wait up, would ya?" I stopped, breathing heavily from the rough day, and didn't start walking until he was right by me side.

"Some practice, huh?" Nobu laughed, shaking his head. "Nana sure is losing it."

"Nothing wrong with wanting it to run smoothly." I shrugged, not really caring to talk about the practice. We kept walking until we reached the bridge and I swung my legs over, arms slumped over the railings.

Nobu followed in suit, and we sat there for a while in silence, watching as the sky turned from light blue to a tint of orange and pink. He moved closer to me, bit by bit, me not noticing it until he wrapped an arm around me gently, his face nuzzled to the side of mine.

"The song we played today. Do you remember? It's the song I used to play for you." He asked, his warm breath sending chills down my spine, though I didn't dare move.

"Yeah I remember." I admitted quietly, not turning to face him_. I knew if I had, that look would've been there, and I'd probably start crying in front of you again. Just like on that day._

"Do you remember why?" Nobu asked, quietly, now turning his face to the setting sun looming in the horizon. The many buildings blocking most of it from view, although there was still a fair amount that could have been seen from where we were sitting.

I shook my head. I wouldn't, couldn't say it. Not since then. "I played it the day I told you that I loved you, remember? It was our song."

_In that moment, nothing else mattered. Just to hear the words some out of your mouth was enough. Yes you played it on the day you told me you loved me, but is that all YOU remember? That was also the day you left for Tokyo, without me. Without a note, a card, or a message on my answering machine, which no longer works by the way. That was the day; you stole my heart and took it with you all the way to Tokyo. I never did fall in love again. Did you?_

"I remember." I couldn't help it, as soon as the words came out, so did the tears. He held me close, as I started beating him against his chest, all the anger and loneliness returning.

"**I remember that you left me! I remember that you left. No card! No letter! No nothing**, **Nobu!"** I was practically screaming now, and yet he remained quite calm, his eyes staring at me with sadness and apology.

"**I waited for you!** **Every single day!** Every, single, day, for you to come back…" I had long since stopped hitting him, and was now sobbing against him, as he held me tight, rocking us back and forth against the howling wind. The sun had long since set and darkness had settled all around us.

"I waited for you to come back to me." I whispered.

_How long did we sit like that? Do you remember? Nana didn't get mad when we returned to the loft, which was surprising wasn't it? Practice was cancelled the next day. We spent the whole day in the room, talking and sleeping and then talking some more. I felt better. You?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**All the Reasons**_

_Make Me Feel _

**Chapter 4**

_The stage was set. The crowd was pumped. And all I felt like doing was throwing up. We had got another gig. On the outside I was cool, but my insides were on the fritz. You caught my eyes with that smile, the one that reassured my fears..remember?_

I sat with my hands in my lap, inhaling a long sweet puff of nicotine. I glanced around the room, eyeing the others. It was my first show since filling in for Shin, and I was a bit nervous. My palms were sweating buckets and my boots were suddenly tight.

Not wanting to psych myself out further, I got up and stretched. Massaging my neck a bit, it wasn't until I opened my eyes did I see everyone staring at me.

I lowered my gaze and muttered, " I'm fine. Gonna get some air." and with that I walked out. I wandered through the empty hall, until I reached the back of the stage.

I wandered over to the side, peeking at the playing band and watching the crowd cheer and rock out to the tune. Chuckling, I threw my smoke out with my boot.

A hand wrapped around me, and I found myself being pulled around. My voice caught as I saw it was Nobu, bowing while holding my hand. The band's tune then changed into a soft melody as the lead began to sing.

"May I have this dance?" With that, he kissed my palm, and I was speechless. Unable to do more than a simple nod, I swallowed nervously, as we began to dance in place.

_That was something wasn't it? We never even made it to our prom remember? I didn't mind catching that sunset with you though. It was worth it. I think it was then that I fell hard for you all over again._

The song was coming to a close, as Nobu tilted my chin up. Our eyes met and and as the band finished it's last string, we moved in to kiss before-

"Now let's have a round of applause for the Black Stones!"

Turning, I couldn't help but laugh as Nana and Yasu burst through, grabbing me and Nobu along with them. The lights slowly dimmed, and everything was silent as a single light shot out to us, expanding.

"I love you." Nobu whispered so softly, I almost didn't hear it.

Our eyes met again, and a silent agreement passed between us. I smiled shyly at him. With a nod, we played.

_The crowd went wild that night didn't they? I even had some admirers after me as we left. Those girls were nice. Nana didn't seem to mad that we snuck off on our own again. Walking the streets, in your arms, was the only place I wanted to be. I couldn't believe how alive I felt. As we went back to my place, it was a night I was sure I was never going to forget._


	5. Chapter 5

**All the Reasons**

_If Only_

**Chapter 5**

" Hey guys it's me! Saw the show on the tube last night!" It was Shin. He had called from his rent's place, his enthusiasm over the gig apparent. Everyone began talking all at once, exchanging small talk.

Nana's eyebrows wrinkled and she smirked sarcastically, grabbing the phone. " SHIN! Cut the crap! What's up with and your rents?!"

There was a silence, and we all heard him sigh over speaker. " They were worried about me. Happy...that I came."

Nana's eyes softened and she nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Well we got everything covered here. So, come back when your folks say it's ok."

"Alrighty! Later days!" And with that , he hung up.

We all stared at the phone, before Nana decided to put us out of our misery. " Alright, everyone. Let's practice!"

She smiled as we all mocked groan, following her out into the practice room.

Nobu followed behind me, suddenly slipping his hand into mine. I started and turned my head, smiling, swinging our arms out.

"Excuse me." We all turned around, only noticing a small girl who had been following us. Nana raised an eyebrow and waved us all inside before turning to the girl.

"Yeah?"

"I'm looking for a Lucia?"

Nana turned to me as I straightened up after taking the bass out of the case. I walked up to the pair, unknowing that the series of events that followed would screw us all over.

"Yes?"

"I was asked to give this to you." She handed me a small package and I took it, my hand shaking a bit.  
"It's from Mr. Takeshi."

The nicotine lit in Nana's mouth dropped silently to the ground, as everyone in the room stilled. "Takeshi?" Nana gasped. "_The_ Takeshi? The head of the only most successful record company ever?!"

The girl only nodded shyly, and turned to walk away. The package in my hand seemed heavier, and Nana just stared.

I opened it and found an empty cd case with a pic my playing from the other night's performance on the cover. I opened the case and found an address to some fancy hotel and room number along with a time.

_You never did like Takeshi in high school....i guess it was just one of those things. Looking back at that night, I realized only too late that everything could have been avoided if I had just said yes But doing so would have gone against everything I wanted....especially you. _

I stared at the key card that had been left at the front desk, awaiting for me. I sighed, behind my shades before swiping it through the slot and opening the door.

The room was dimmed, and the sight of a candlelit table caught my eyes. " Hello, Lucia." A voice called out, as a figure walked into view.

He sauntered over to me and I couldn't think. _Takeshi_. He stopped an inch away, raising a thumb and caressing my bottom lips, before grabbing my chin and kissing me.


End file.
